Dulce Venganza
by princesofice
Summary: Bella tuvo un mal matrimonio, su esposo Jacob era un miserable bastardo. Edward era tan solo un empleado que debía cumplir por mas oscuras que fueran las peticiones de su amo. Porque aveces la venganza por alguien te puede hacer caer en un dulce juego que terminara el amor. Lemon, tortura, drama.
1. inicio y razones

**Hola, bueno aqui les traigo mi nueva historia y espero que le guste.**

**posee lenguaje un poco fuerte, agresiones, violaciones etc, por eso esta calificado como M**

**es una idea nueva y bueno no les cuento más y leanla.**

* * *

El pueblo de Forks, un pequeño pueblo, donde hay mucha discriminación social, donde solo los nobles poseen dinero, reliquias y lo que ellos quieran, ya que en este lugar todo lo manda el estatus y el dinero.

El cuando tenia 25 años se caso con una jovencita de tan solo 16 perteneciente a los nobles, pero no de las mas importantes casas, aunque muchas chicas de las mas adineradas familias querían casarse con el, el no acepto a ninguna y simplemente compro a Isabella Swan , su familia acepto, así obtendrían mas poder, pero lo que no se esperaban era que Jacob solo los engaño, mas bien prometió mucho y no les dio nada, al poco tiempo los mando a matar solo para que Isabella como única hija, fuera la heredera de gran fortuna y el como su esposo fuera el mas beneficiado.

Lo que Jacob Black no se esperaba era que Isabella lo sabia todo, ella siempre desconfió de el, ella lo detestaba, y cada vez que el quería sexo ella se rehusaba producto de eso fue muchas veces violada, insultada y maltratada. Ella día tras día aguanto ya que Jacob en un comienzo la amenazaba con matar a sus padres y bueno luego que lo hizo, simplemente la amenazo con dejarla en la calle, sin dinero o acusarla de adulterio para que la ley simplemente la castigara aunque en su estatus de noble no le podían hacer nada, pero Isabella se tragaba la rabia y el dolor todo para no quedar en la calle, cada vez que Jacob la golpeaba y después violaba, ella quedaba horas sin hacer nada totalmente desolada a la espera que alguien la ayudara, cosa que nunca paso, pero poco a poco un maléfico plan se fue tejiendo en su cabeza, las mas oscuras ideas se le fueron ocurriendo y creo el mas horrendo plan que nunca pensó que realizar, aunque en el fondo de su alma realmente lo anhelaba, pero un día una gota rebasaría el vaso.

Cuando tenia 21 y el 30, el siempre la dejaba sola y asistía a fiestas, ella no tenia amigos, ya que Jacob era muy celoso y no la dejaba hablar con nadie, de hecho a su único amigo james lo había mandado a matar hace 2 años atrás, bella lloro como nunca pero se prometió a si misma que la venganza la cumpliría, por la muerte de sus padres y de su amigo, por cada ofensa de su esposo, por cada violación, por cada vez que el había pasado a llevar a alguien, ella sabia muy bien cuales eran los nobles que conspiraban con su esposo y muy pronto sufrirían en carne propia su venganza.

De un día a otro Jacob se le ocurrió la idea de ser padre cosa que a Isabella le daban nauseas solo imaginar tener un hijo con aun que ella rata era un suplicio un verdadero asco.

Esa noche el llego ebrio y con solo una idea ser padre de un varón, estaría con Isabella una semana haciéndole el amor si era necesario, pero un hijo tenia que engendrar ya estaba cerca de los 31 y aun no era padre.

Isabella amor mío, ven que tu esposo te llama grito Black con una boba sonrisa.

Bella asistió sigilosa, odiaba lidiar con su marido ebrio ya que se ponía muy cargante y pesado.

vamos amor desnúdate que te haría mía día y noche, te haré el amor de la forma mas salvaje, quiero tener a un hijo, a un varón mas te vale mi dulce princesa, le dijo Jacob a bella con su aliento a alcohol

no quiero acostarme con tigo, recuerda lo hicimos ayer, además estas ebrio, por favor Jacob ve a la cama y déjame en paz, le grito bella con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba muy sensible, hoy se cumplían 4 años desde la muerte de sus padres, desde que aquel perro os había mandado a matar.

- van a acá maldita perra, desnúdate y goza grita mi nombre puta indecente le grito enojado Jacob, pero bella se rehusó y salio corriendo llorando debido a la rabia de estar son aquel despreciable animal.

Jacob salio tras ella y la alcanzo tirandola al suelo, del pelo la arrastro a la habitación, y la tiro a la cama, la quito el vestido y cada vez que ella se resistía le daba una bofetada luego la amarro, bella se molesto y le grito: perro asqueroso te mereces la muerte, bastardo hijo de puta, tus padres eran unos desalmados tu madre una puta que te parió luego de acostarse con todo el mundo y tu padre un estupido noble que se le ocurrió casarse con una prostituta que le dijo que tu eras su hijo y el muy imbecil creyó, tu sabes muy bien que debes ser hijo de un simple campesino y una puta pero por cosas del destino aun tienes dinero y nadie sabe tu pasado, pero te investigue alguien me lo dijo, y me encantaría gritárselo a todo el mundo, acto seguido le escupió en la cara.

A Jacob se le trasformo la cara debido al odio y le dio latigazos a su esposo, haciéndola gritar, gemir del dolor, dejándola llena de hematomas, ella tan solo llora y rogaba por la muerte.

Luego de eso Jacob de desnudo y le abrió las piernas a Isabella aunque ella se negaba y la penetro sin delicadeza alguna haciéndola gemir de dolor, el se aferro a su cuerpo y le penetraba rápidamente y salvajemente haciéndola sangrar, ella le rogaba perdón y piedad, pero el nunca se apiado de ella, es mas disfrutaba con su llanto y mas fuerte lo hacia.

Luego de eso la mantuvo amarrada por al menos una semana, obligándola a hacer el amor una vez al día y en la noche, el acto tan brutal en un comienzo hizo sufrir mucho a bella, pero luego le dio mas fuerzas para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Nueve meses después Bella dio a luz y para sorpresa de Jacob fue una linda niñita, bella estabas más que feliz, era madre aunque fuera de esa rata esa hermosa niña llevaba su sangre, además era tan angelical, era el ángel que la venia a salvar o al menos eso pensaba Isabella.

Jacob hecho de la casa a la partera y mando a llamar a su mas fiel sirviente, Edward Cullen un chico de apenas unos 18 años, el siempre tenia una mirada triste y cumplía lo que su patrón le ordena fuere lo que fuere mataría por el, Isabella no sabia el motivo, pero odiaba a aquel chico, aunque muchas veces le daban ganar de abrazarlo y calmar su mirada triste.

Edward mata a esa cosa que esta ahí, no la quiero volver a ver nunca y nadie se debe enterar que alguna vez existió, exigió Jacob.

pero señor es su hija, exclamo Edward con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando a la adorable criatura.

Mi primer hijo será hombre no una mujer, seré la burla de todo el mundo así que mataba en este instante o juro que te matare a ti y a toda tu familia, además recuerda, necesitas en dinero.

Edward tomo temblando a la pequeña niña y la alzo y luego duramente la azoto contra el piso, bella grito y la pequeña también, Isabella intento levantarse pero no pudo el dolor del parto le imposibilito moverse.

no Jacob no, te lo suplico amor escúchame ¡no! Grito bella y en cada grito parecía que se desgarraba la garganta.

perdón susurro Edward mirando a bella y acto seguido volvía a tirar a la niña y luego otra vez, luego la tomo en sus brazos, al pequeño cadáver totalmente ensangrentado y le cerro los ojos, lo apretó contra su pecho y lo miro lleno de angustia.

Señor Black ¿que hago con la niña? Pregunto Edward al borde del llanto, el ya había matado a gente pero no a una criatura que apenas había comenzado a vivir como se odiaba.

llevate a esa cosa y entierrala por ahí, y olvida esto, ese engendro nunca existió grito Black y se marcho de la habitación dejando a bella consumida en lagrimas.

Señora le juro que no quería se lo juro, pero el me mando yo no podía hacer nada, el es mi patrón, señora Isabella perdón, dijo Edward mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su cara, bella se levanto como pudo y beso el cuerpo frió y ensangrentado de su niña y luego tomo un vaso de vidrio y se lo aventó a Edward en la cara haciéndole sangrar.

entierra a mi niñita donde están las rosas, siempre la recordé y Cullen prometo que te haré sufrir como tú me haz hecho sufrir ahora, algún día me vengare de ti y me pagaras muy caro el haber matado a mi hija.

Edward enterró a la niña sin parar de llorar y pedirle perdón al inerte cuerpo y pidiéndole a dios que perdonara todos sus pecados, pero el tenia que cagar dinero para mantener a su pequeña hermana y a su madre enferma, el cometía cualquier cosa con tal que ellas estuvieran bien por mucho que le doliera.

Pasaron dos amor y bella no quedaba embarazada y eso la tenia mas que contenta, Jacob había hecho el gran negocio de su vida y había ganado mucho dinero cada vez ellos eran mas ricos , bella todos los días iba a ver aquella rosas donde sabia descansaba su niñita y cada vez odiaba a mas gente, nobles que sabían de su situación y le encontraban toda la razón a Jacob ya tenia una gran lista de hombres de los cuales se vengaría y haría sufrir como nunca hubieran imaginado y el que mas sufriría seria Edward el asesino de su hija.

Ahora que ya tenían mucho poder y estabilidad económica, bella decidió que llegaba el momento de su venganza, se hizo muy amiga de un noble llamado Jasper el cual odiaba a Jacob por que había estafado a unos parientes lejanos y a la familia de su novia la cual se había suicidado debido a la perdida de estatus y al asesinato de sus padres por parte de Black.

Jasper esta noche celebraremos, hoy se cumplira mi venganza, necesito que estés a las diez ya tendré todo hecho reía bella de forma despiadada

si mi quería amiga, dale esto en la vida y le extendió una pequeña bolsita, ahí nos veremos y haremos pagar a esta tropa de ineptos seremos tu y yo los dueños de todo nunca te haré sufrir ya que tu eres mi gran amiga y cómplice

Luego de esto sonrieron y se prometían ver para darle venganza al perro de Black.

* * *

**¿ Que les parecio, creen que la deberia continuar?**

**Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen su reviews con sus dudas, comentarios y criticas ya que de verdad me ayudaria a mucho.**

**atte: Nonimi**


	2. Adios y nuevo comienzo

**Hola tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero bueno las ganas y la imaginacion nuevamente vuelven a mi, espero les guste este segundo capitulo, la verdad intente no describir tanto la torura de black ya que para mi solo es un personaje vacio en esta historia y en el cual nos centraremos sera en edward, ademas si lo descrbia hubiera sido muy gore, asi que imaginenlo sufrir como a ustedes le gustaria, espero les guste este capitilo ^^**

* * *

Jasper esa noche acudió como un noble adinerado a buscar a Black para un nuevo negocio claro como bien se sabe todo era una mentira pero el idiota de Jacob ansioso de podre y dinero no se daba cuenta de la tonta estafa lo que tenía a Jasper mas que feliz.

Bella ya tenía la bolsita la cual era un poderoso somnífero, no dejaría a Black morir de una forma tan linda como lo es el veneno, claro que no. Primero le diría sus razones y las de su amigo y le refregaría en la cara lo que había hecho cada acto maligno y por cada uno lo torturaría lo haría clamar piedad, vivir el infierno en vida.

En el postre, uno hecho por ella el cual Black creía que era una muestra del amor de Isabella, no se esperaba aquel somnífero el cual sería el comienzo de su agonía, Jasper se excuso de no comer quejándose de un dolor de estomago y bella de que tenia nauseas quizá un nuevo embarazo, linda mentira que ilusiono al tonto de Black.

Luego que este cayera dormido lo llevaron a su despacho y amarraron fuertemente a una silla, luego este, despertó perplejo sin saber que sucedía.

Amor mío, eres un cerdo despreciable sabes ahora me las pagaras cada cosa que me existe jajajaj reía bella de forma maléfica

Black, realmente eres un idiota acaso no averiguaste sobre mí, te prometí el cielo y caíste a mis pies tonto, tu me hiciste sufrir mi novia murió por tu culpa animal, además de hacer sufrir a esta linda muchacha pero hoy pagaras.

Luego de la conversación, Jacob no respondió estaba amordazado, este fue torturado de diversas formas , grito, lloro, patio y en el momento que quitaron la mordaza clamo piedad, bella se rio en su cara y luego dijo que un asqueroso perro como el no merecía eso y siguió torturando a su esposo, luego fue el turno de Jasper el cual fue aun más rudo dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Al cabo de unas horas Jacob murió en un horrible agonía.

Jasper ya lo tenía todo planeado había hablado con algunos policías que odiaban a Black y todo lo harían parecer un asesinato, nadie supo nada y ellos los amigos cómplices fueron realmente felices, pero bella aun iba por mas Edward el inútil empleado aun se las tenía que pagar.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Edward estaba durmiendo en su casa esta noche había tenido libro por obvias razones, bella había hablado a escondida de Jacob pidiéndole que esa noche se perdiera, no lo quería asustar aun, quería sorprenderlo, pero su tortura el pago del asesinato de su hija sería realmente lento, a Edward realmente le esperaba una larga agonía.

No perdón! Yo no quería!. Gritaba Edward entre sueños, desde que mato al bebe no había podido dormir bien cada noche soñaba con el horrible asesinato. No era la primera vez que mataba pero matar a un adulto no era tan horrible ya se había acostumbrado a esa sangre, pero matar a un pequeño ser que acaba de nacer que es puro que no tiene la culpa de nada es otra cosa, su remordiento ya no daba más hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía bien, se sentía cansado le dolía el cuerpo, su familia ya se estaba preocupando, pero el siempre respondía con una sonrisa diciendo que todo iba bien, necesitaba el dinero.

La enfermedad de su madre había empeorado estos días, Esme estaba realmente mal al borde la muerte, el médico del pueblo le había recetado unas medicinas realmente caras por lo cual tenía que trabajar como nunca seguía en la casa de Black y en sus ratos libres trabaja en otros partes del pueblo, por lo cual su fatiga iba en aumento además de dormir mal estaba el trabajo en exceso.

Su pequeña hermana Alice de tan solo catorce años, estaba frágil y ella no podía realizar trabajos para la familia ya que ella era ciega por lo cual el único ingreso económico desde que murió su padre era de Edward el cual trabajaba desde los quince, el pobre muchacho llevaba una gran responsabilidad a cuestas.

Al día siguiente del asesinato de Jacob, la noticia corrió por toda la ciudad y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Edward sabia que esto no era un simple asalto o un ajuste de cuentas cualquiera, ya sabía de donde venia y tenia miedo de la suerte que correría el, pero no abandonaría necesitaba dinero para la cara medicina y estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que se fuera ya que después de todo la culpa no lo dejaba vivir y sabía que tenía que pagar.

Entro a la mansión Black, bella ya lo esperaba para comenzar con su venganza, una venganza agria que poco a poco seria la mas dulce.

* * *

**gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado de verdad ^^, me encantaria que dejaran sus comentarios para asi saber que esta bien y que debo mejorar. gracias a todos loc que comentaron ekl capitulo anterior y les aviso que se viene el lemon y veran a edward como un sumiso y bella totalmente dominante preparense! con sus comentarios me animaran a seguir y si hay bastantes subo el siguiente capitulo los proximos dias.**

**Byeee, Nonimi**


	3. pago

**Hola tanto tiempo sin pasar por acá pero no tenia tiempo el colegio ¬¬ muy bien al fin lo tengo y nuevamente a escribir :D **

**gracias por la espera y bueno les dejo con el fic.**

**advertencia: capitulo fuerte, agresión física **

* * *

Edward tenía miedo de volver a trabajar, es mas lo había decidido buscaría trabajo en otro lugar , aunque bueno si bella lo quería matar lo podría hacer en cualquier lugar además sería realmente estúpido ir a la mansión seria como llamar a la muerte. Pero esa mañana su madre amaneció muy mal se veía demacrada y la agonía se veía en sus ojos el brillo de ellos ya se había ido estaba aquel opaco color previo a la muerte, y para colmo Alice su pequeña niña estaba resfriada este era un invierno muy crudo que ya se había llevado a varios por pulmonía y su hermanita que era frágil no sería la excepción necesitaba medicina para ambas lo antes posible, trabajo rápido no hallaría lo mejor sería aunque con el dolor de su alma volver a la casa Black que bueno ahora debía ser la mansión Swan.

Con resignación y a paso lento se fue aquella mañana de neblina matutina que le congelaba hasta los huesos, todo esto sumado a sus nervios, en cualquier momento se veía desvanecer ya no había color en su piel y sus ojeras eran de un color morado rojizo que mostraban su falta de sueño. Ya había pasado tiempo y aquel asesinato lo venía a rondar noche tras noche, pero muy bien sabia que era el adelanto del precio que debería pagar más adelante por su cruel acto.

Entro sigiloso, quizá intentando no hacer ruido como si eso le permitiera no ser visto por bella quien se encontraba escondida esperando el momento para salir.

Cullen al fin apareces pensé que nunca vendrías, deberías tener miedo y mucho, tu sabes que no fue un accidente que no fue alguien desconocido fui yo y no sabes como lo disfrute ver el dolor en sus ojos, como se extinguió su vida lo mismo que tu hiciste con mi niña, animal. Pero para ti no sera fácil o no. Aunque si te vas te lo advierto tu dejas de venir y mando a matar a toda tu familia. Dijo ella cuando fue interrumpida por un Edward asustado

Todo menos eso, prometo venir como sea siempre que tenga el dinero por favor lo necesito hare todo, pagare por todo lo prometo, no dire nada pero no le hagas nada a mi familia dijo el joven arrodillado en el suelo pidiendo el perdón de bella

Si seras cerdo mira que venir a pedir perdón, acto seguido bella le pidió una patada en los testículos haciéndolo llorar de dolor, Edward intento levantarse pero por su dolor perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre bella la cual pensó que lo estaba atacando y se puso a gritar haciendo llegar a Jasper el cual agarro al joven y lo empezó a golpear, dándole una de aquellas palizas que recordaría su cuerpo se lleno de cardenales y inconsciente en el suelo tirado quedo, tan solo gimiendo de dolor.

El resto del día paso de lo mejor, se hizo legal la herencia de Black y oficialmente ahora era todo de bella y ella sabía muy bien cómo aprovecharlos en su matrimonio de encierro, había aprendido a manipular hombres más bien a decir lo que querían escuchar si a eso le sumamos su belleza, esta niña podría hacer grandes negocios creciendo cada vez más, cabe destacar que el señor Jasper se había ido a vivir con ella para cuidarla una mujer joven y adinerada será blanco de estafadores , junto con no confiar nada en el joven Cullen muy dominado lo podrían tener pero en lo olvidaba que era el asesino de Jacob y uno que otro truco tendría bajo la manga para poderlos matar y por dinero la gente siempre está dispuesta a todo.

Pasaron los días ya era casi medio año del que bella se había liberado de su asqueroso marido en poco tiempo había logrado expandir el negocio de las telas traídas de oriente, la cual ahora ella misma trabaja en diseños su gran pasión, siendo su taller el cual vestía a todas aquellas mujeres de alto estatus con las más finas telas y delicados vestidos, Jasper le ayudaba con los hombres el era el encargado de esto y la empresa Twilight estaba dando que hablar no tan solo en la cuidad sino que a nivel regional, cada vez entraba más dinero y más fama.

Edward seguía como un cachorro lamiéndole los pies, siempre fiel, siempre acatando ordenes en este último tiempo había cometido uno que otro asesinato a los cómplices de Jacob que sabía lo que acá ocurría y lo que había logrado en el pasado. Su recompensa aquel dinero que tanto apreciaba aunque claro bella disfrutaba de su sumisión haciéndole ser un siervo aplicado, le inventaba fallas o reclamos para poder castigar siempre con la amenaza el pobre asistía y debajo que le hicieran de todo el ya no importaba, como estaba ahora mas pálido y ojeroso que antes, más flaco y con menos brillo, ya casi ni hablaba hasta esta acción le daba miedo, en su cuerpo siempre había uno que otro moretón de golpizas, latigazos o trabajo forzado.

Otro aniversario de la muerte de la pequeña niña de bella, la cólera y la tristeza la cegó llamo a Edward y del pelo lo hizo agacharse hasta la tierra de las rosas, haciendo chocar de golpe su nariz con el suelo dejando correr la sangre de esta.

Mira acá esta la pequeña que tu asesinaste, te acuerdas de esa noche ¿te acuerdas? Edward solo asistió con la cabeza las lagrimas ya empezaban a brotar.

Acaso estas mudo que no respondes bastardo, mira aca quedo el cadáver de la pobre criatura que tu mataste de forma fría y cruel, y el muy hipócrita quiere mi perdón y el de dios, ni en sueños recuerdo cuando la alzaste y la azotaste con el suelo, aun escucho su último grito, cuando la sangre corría por su indefenso cuerpo, como se apago el brillo en sus hermosos ojos. Y aquel suave beso que di en su frio cuerpo.

Eso quebró mi alma, y se llevo a mi corazón ya no tengo sentimientos pero ya me ocupe del principal mentor pero que queda su cómplice el que tiene ¡mas culpa! Estaba en tus manos salvarla era tu decisión algo podrías haber hecho y no lo hiciste ¿acaso, era lo más delicado matarla tan brutalmente? ¡No! Tú lo decidiste solito tu mismo te metiste en este hoyo, asesino asqueroso pero pagaras o si, supe que amas a tu hermana tanto como yo amaba a mi hija sabes lo he decido la matare a ella será un cambio ambos quedaremos con un dolor en el alma, quizá hasta amigo podríamos ser. Prepárate Cullen ella muy pronto dejara de existir quizá hoy, mañana o quizá ya la mate termino bella con la mirada desafiante y algo cruel.

Edward no lo soporto todo menos eso, debía distraerla hacerla pensar en otro cosa y no había mejor solución que hacerla enojar con el mismo, al menos se divertiría un poco dejaría aquellas ideas sobre alice y podría mantener a la pequeña un como mas tiempo con vida aunque ya pensaba mandarla fuera la ciudad, su vida no importaba su madre ya había muerto y solo era alice a quien podía cuidar la única forma de aliviar en algo sus pecados que le pesaban en la conciencia, bella lo había hecho pensar el podría haber salvado a la pequeña había sido un gran estúpido y lo merecía todo, estaba dispuesto a recibir de pie todo los golpes y torturas que ella bella aquella mujer que él siempre admiro a la cual la veía como una diosa, la entendía no la creía loca simplemente estaba cobrando venganza de lo justo. Ella era hermosa y bella no sabía cuánto se enfurecía cuando el perro de Jacob de ponía un dedo encima para el tampoco era grato verla sufrir la no la tocaría ni con el pétalo de una rosa, es más, mas de alguna vez termino con heridas al intentar defenderla de su patrón pero Isabella no tenía la mas mínima idea para ella, Edward era un desperdicio de vida alguien que solo existía para pagar sus culpas y debía sufrir.

Lo desnudo, Edward se dejo estaba absorto en los recuerdos, la lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, había recordado como nunca aquella fatídica noche, bella lo amarro a un camastro y sorpresa sintió un extraño calor en su cuerpo al verlo tan hermoso, de cuerpo tan formado y por sobre todo a su disposición lo que nunca pudo con su esposo, la pasión la había apoderado, se dispuso a acariciar el vientre de Edward bajando su mano hasta…

* * *

**gracias por leer espero les haya gustado y bueno no haya sido tan fuerte si quieren mas simplemente dejame un reviews para animarme a escibir.**

**por la dudas habra lemon explicito y fuerte, pero veremos el principio de algo mas senmiental.**

**no se preocupen bella no es mala simplemente esta dolida necesita liberar rabia pero creanme no es asi y posiblemente cambie**

**habra otra pareja llena de lindo romance**

**deja tu reviews gracias**

**atte:Nonimi **


	4. Remordimiento

**Hola yo nuevamente por acá, y ahora si que si que no lo quiero dejar botado, ademas son mis últimos días de vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad (aah tengo nervios, es mi primer año) espero que a todos les gusten y lean este nuevo capitulo que es algo cortito pero ya se viene lo mejor, siento que me quedo algo cruel, pero espero sea de su agrado. Asi que los invito a leer.**

* * *

Bajando su mano hasta el miembro de Edward, este hizo caso omiso ya que no sintió nada, absolutamente nada, nunca podría llegar a sentir excitación en aquella circunstancia ya que él estaba muerto de miedo, sabía que le tenía que pagar a Bella con algo como la muerte, pero no se podía permitir algo así, ya que si el moriría que sería de Alice, ella no sobreviviría y el no sería el culpable de otra muerte mas.

Cuando reacciono nuevamente se fijo que Bella estaba desnuda así que giro su vista hacia otro lugar, el nunca había compartido lecho con mujer alguna, él era virgen, no le faltaban pretendientes, pero él tenia la idea de entregarse a una sola mujer, así como a ellas se les exigía esta norma, él quería darle a cambio lo mismo a su futura esposa.

Bella se monto sobre él, y se metió el miembro de Edward pero este seguía flácido, él no tenía interés alguno en tener sexo, es mas se sentía ultrajado, él no quería, sus lagrimas corrían de impotencia el no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí amarrado, sangrando y adolorido.

Maldito cerdo ni siquiera para calmar mis entrañas sirves mira parece que tu amiguito esta muerto, por qué no reacciona de forma alguna, acto seguido le tiro de los testículos ocasionando un fuerte dolor en Edward, ella repitió el acto y lo único que consiguió fue que el gimiera con más dolor y miedo.

Ella de repente volvió a la realidad, vio tal como eran las cosas, tenía a un hombre menor bajo su cuerpo, el cual temblaba de forma frenética, vio el cuerpo de este el cual estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños.

Ella se tiro sobre él y lo abrazo, se sentía sola y culpable, ella era la que ocasionaba todo esto por el simple hecho de la venganza, pero estaba siendo adecuada, era realmente lo que este joven merecía, ella sabía que él no quiso, que fue obligado, se durmió recostada en el musculoso torso del joven mientras lloraba, estaba dolida hoy era una fecha muy importante la muerte de su pequeña seria una herida que le duraría por siempre.

Se despertó de una pesadilla aquella donde vivía nuevamente aquel duro asesinato, miro bajo su cuerpo y ahí estaba recostado el culpable durmiendo plácidamente, lo despertó de una bofetada.

Mira perro, no creas que te he perdonado, solo caí en un momento de debilidad, te queda bastante por delante. Ella se fue dejando en el camastro al joven, el cual tosía fuertemente y por su aspecto tenía bastante fiebre.

El resto del día transcurrió en la normalidad, Jasper llego con la noticia que había un nuevo negocio por ende más y más ganancias, junto con la divertida situación que un noble le habría ofrecido dinero por ella, un tan Mike newton, Bella rio y a la vez miro con cautela a Jasper, diciéndole que ni siquiera se le ocurriera pensar en aquella situación, él la miro divertido dándole un gran abrazo, diciendo que ni en sus más crudos sueños haría una cosa así, no la haría sufrir nuevamente ni menos se arriesgaría a la venganza de una arpía dijo riendo de forma juguetona.

Jasper se apiado de Edward ya que sintió un gimoteo en una pieza, entro con cautela y lo vio, él estaba amarrado, desnudo y en denigrante estado, pero algo llamo su atención se veía muy agitado, se acerco y noto que tenía una fiebre bastante importante, además de una tos importante. Así que lo soltó, lo despertó y mando a su casa, él sabia que Bella se quería vengar del joven y hasta cierto punto estaba bien, pero él entendía que Edward había actuado bajo amenazas que no era la decisión de él la vida de la pequeña, él no era el culpable y lamentablemente por juegos del destino estaba pagando demasiado caro.

Alice, Alice hermanita ya llegue a casa dijo Edward con una voz bastante áspera, mira linda te traje un pastel ya que últimamente te has portado muy bien dijo el de forma cariñosa mientras removía el pelo de la niña con dulzura, ella lo abrazaba juguetonamente, hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

Ed, tienes olor a sangre, sabes que no te puedo ver pero se usar mi otros sentidos bastante bien, acto seguido llevo sus manos a la cara del joven, este la esquivo pero ella lo tomo con fuerza, ese acto de protección le recordó tanto a su madre.

¡Edward Cullen! Qué diablos te paso tienes la cara hinchada y la nariz sangrando.

Rayos sí que eres hábil hermanita dijo él con una falsa risa que ella no capto, bueno tu querido hermanito rodo escaleras abajo al pisarse un cordón desatado, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y la escusa que uso, ella le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda y lo mando a bañar para que luego pudieran cenar.

Alice a pesar de no poder ver podía cocinar muy bien ya que Esme se había encargado de adiestrarla desde pequeña en este ámbito, ella sabía que algún día dejaría a los niños y no podía poner todo el peso en el pobre de su hijo, así que Alice se encargaba de la casa y Edward del dinero, un trato justo.

El se quito todo el polvo y la sangre, aunque el doloroso momento vivido, no lo borraría con nada, su entrepierna le dolía mas que todo y se fijo que tenía bastantes moretones en el lugar, bella sí que podía ser ruda, pero el se repetía una y otra vez que lo merecía así que prácticamente el no sentía rencor alguno con Isabella para él, ella estaba haciendo lo correcto, el era un desgraciado que debía pagar con crecer el peor pecado que un hombre podía cometer, el asesinato de una inocente criatura.

Alice reía feliz, mientras le contaba a su hermano los romances de su vecina una chiquilla de la edad de ella, que ya le habían propuesto matrimonio, Alice no era para nada de envidiosa, aunque a veces le dolía pensar que nunca tendría a un hombre ya que nadie querría como esposa y una ciega, eso le dolía pero no se lo demostraría a su hermano, el ya tenía mucho por qué preocuparse, Edward seguía tosiendo y tenía un frio abrumador al parecer había cogido un resfrió de aquellos en que lo único que se desea es dormir eternamente, así que se retiro temprano a dormir esa noche, debía estar sano para su jornada de laboral.

Alice se preocupo y en la noche lo fue a visitar, su pobre hermano tosía de manera escandalosa, se le notaba la dificultad al respirar y al tocarlo noto que una fiebre muy altísima que lo invadía, el no podría trabajar mañana.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejenme un reviews con lo que les ha parecido, cualquier critica es aceptada ya que me interesaria saber si les gusta como esta la historia, que cambios le harian y sugerencias, todo sera bien recibido y tomado en consideracion.**

**Como adelanto del proximo capitulo puedo decir, que Bella sera tierna, actuara de otra forma lo que nos dara el inicio de algo que podria ser amor, ademas nueva pareja que creo ya saben cual sera y creanme esta si que sera amor del mas lindo.**

**Intentare demorarme lo menos posible para subir otro capitulo.**

**atte: Nonimi**


	5. ablandamiento de corazón

**Hola primero que todo, quiero pedirles disculpa a quienes leen esta historia, por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero este año entre a la universidad y de verdad no pensé que me absorbiera tanto tiempo.**

**Pero bueno he vuelto a escribir, realmente lo extrañaba, en fin me encanto escribir este capitulo, sin nadas mas que decir, a leer :D**

* * *

Finalmente Alice decidió que su hermano no podría ir a trabajar en esas condiciones pero tenia que ir a la mansión Black, luego se reprendió a ella misma, ese lugar ya no se llamaba asi ahora era de la señorita Swan.

No quería que su hermano se levantara a justificar su ausencia, ya que con lo cabeza hueca que era, lo más probable es que terminara trabajando todo el dia, sin cuidar su salud, de todas formas le dejo un mensaje en la mesita del comedor:

_Edward te deje un pan listo y la leche solo tienes que calentarla. He ido a la mansión Swan a justificar tu falta a trabajar, pues cuando me levanta a verte note que estabas realmente mal, por favor no seas testarudo y acuéstate. Si me demoro es porque pase al mercado por algo de fruta._

Sin nada más que hacer en casa, Alice se abrigo, pues hacia un frio espantoso y partió a la mansión, ella se sabía el camino de memoria, pues su madre mucha veces la llevo a buscar a Edward al trabajo y bueno si se perdía simplemente le preguntaba a alguien, además como todos la conocían, siempre había alguien dispuesto a ayudarla.

Edward despertó de golpe bañado en lágrimas, entre gritos; acaba de soñar otra vez con el asesinato de la pequeña criatura, pero esta vez el actuaba como un maldito demente, que se reía descontroladamente, de hecho sentía placer al sentir la tibia sangre corriendo por sus manos, eso no era posible él no se sintió así, pero ahora se cuestionaba todo y ¿si realmente lo disfruto?, Qué pasa si de verdad ama el dolor?, se reprimió a si mismo, no sabía que hora era, pero ya debería estar en el trabajo, al levantarse un fuerte mareo lo devolvió a la cama, a la vez que tosía de forma forzosa dañando se garganta, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sabía si por lo hecho por Bella o producto de la gripe que padecía en el momento.

Ali…ce, dijo entre quejidos su voz, sonaba áspera, y dolía al salir. Pero nadie respondió a su llamado, así que fue a buscar su habitación y nada, pero al llegar a la cocina vio la notita.

Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y un miedo que lo paralizaba, en su cabeza resonaban todas las palabras que había dicho Bella y no lo podía creer, salió corriendo de su casa, tan solo con pantalón y polera de manga corta, mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, corría sin parar, mientras su tos por momentos le impedía respirar.

Alice iba de lo más animada, al parecer recordaba bien el camino, y le gustaba la sensación de las frías gotas sobre su piel, reía como una niña pequeña, su ánimo era del mejor. Al llegar, toco la campanita y alguien, de quien no conocía salió a su recibimiento.

Era Jasper, quien quedo atónito mirándola, ella se veía tan tierna tan inocente, alejada de toda la mierda que el tenia por vida, además sus ojos le hacían recordar a su novia, un aire de nostalgia lo invadía por completo.

Disculpe ¿hay alguien ahí verdad? Dijo ella con una voz cantarina, Soy Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward, ¿se encontrara la señorita Swan?

Perdón, por mi falta de cortesía, Soy Jasper Hale, socio de Bella, un gusto. Dijo le extendía su mano, sintiendo un calor que lo abrazaba, al sentir su cálida piel, contra la fría y húmeda de la niña Cullen.

Acto seguido la invito a pasar, mientras no soltaba su brazo para guiarla dentro de la mansión, la llevo al salón, donde le ofreció asiento y una taza de té, mientras sonreía como bobo sin dejar de mirarla.

-perdón, señor Hale. Venía a disculparme por la ausencia de mi hermano, el se encuentra gravemente enfermo en casa, un fuerte relámpago interrumpió la conversación. Junto a la llegaba de Bella, quien se le quedo mirando divertida, pensado que el muy bastardo era un idiota, mira que mandar a su pequeña hermana a la cueva del lobo, a un pequeño cordero, era como desear su muerte.

Luego de eso, Jasper para mantener el ambiente, le dijo cortésmente que no había problema alguno, recordando la degradante situación en la que había encontrado la noche anterior al pobre chico, además el haría lo que fuera por no hacer entristecer a Alice.

Le estaba preguntando por su ceguera pues había escuchado que al sur había una eminencia en esto, cuando la puerta del salón se abre de golpe entrando Edward y antes de decir palabra alguna cae desplomado en el suelo, venia todo empapado, tu tez estaba más blanca que el papel y la tos no lo dejaba.

-¡Hermano!, chillo una preocupada Alice, saliendo rápidamente a su encuentro, se arrodillo a su lado, y le acaricio el pelo. ¿¡Qué diablos hago! Y sollozaba en silencio.

Bella no se había movido, y su expresión se había vuelto dura, mostraba preocupación y en sus ojos se veía el dolor, cuestionándose a sí misma, si ella era la culpable de todo esto.

-ya, ya pequeña Alice, dijo Jasper, extendiéndole una mano y levantándola del suelo, llevare a tu hermano a una habitación, y mandare a llamar a un doctor para que lo revise, dijo él con su voz pasiva.

-y…y…y…¿el dinero?, dijo ella con voz temblorosa, finalmente estallando en llanto, a esto él respondió, que no se preocupara, y que todo estaba bajo control, que el pagaría todo, sin pensarlo Alice se tiro a su cuello, dándole un gran abrazo, el no se movió, solo tenía los ojos como plato, al recomponerse le dedico una radiante sonrisa. Bella se quedo mirándolo entendiendo todo, y de alguna sintió la calidez de los dos.

Más tarde llego el doctor a la mansión Swan, dijo que el señor Cullen, estaba realmente enfermo que si no se cuidaba bien podría pescar una neumonía, luego le dejo una medicina y dijo que debía inyectarlo con antibiótico dos veces al día, dio la primera inyección a lo Edward solo respondió con un quejido y siguió inconsciente por la alta fiebre.

Jasper, dijo que dejaran a Edward ahí, pues al médico se le hacía más fácil, ir hasta allá y no pasaría frío, también ofreció una habitación Alice.

Esa noche, Bella se levanto, no podía dormir por la culpa, llego hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Edward, el tosía de forma compulsiva y pedía agua, ella rápidamente se acerco y le extendió un vaso, ayudando a tragar. Luego se acostó a su lado, y se tapo, lo quedo mirando de una forma muy cálida, como le dolía verlo en ese estado, pero a la vez se sentía complacida, cuantas veces en sus sueños no deseo verlo así, y ahora que lo veía ahí indefenso como un niño, una parte de su alma se quebraba. No sabía que hacer, que pensar, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y se quedo dormido al lado de su empleado, mientras su mano izquierda jugaba con los cabellos de este.

No, ¡no!, Edward se quejaba entre quejidos dolorosos. No quiero, no quiero, ¡No! , Bella despertó sobresaltada, a su lado el chico indefenso se veía en las mismas condiciones o peor, entre sueños lloraba y no paraba de decir no, ella acaricio su mejilla como si eso lo fuera a tranquilizar. Ella creía que las pesadillas eran producto de la fiebre, pues al tocar su frente esta ardía como el fuego, pero cuando el pronuncio "no matare a la bebe", todo cambio ahora todo lo entendía, aquel chico que tanta veces ha humillado, maltratado e incluso abusado, estaba ahí consumiéndose en fiebre y llantos, bajo las pesadillas de la culpa, no sabía que hacer estaba shockeada.

Quizás el decía la verdad cuando asegura su culpa y arrepentimiento, pero por otro lado estaba segura que el tuvo el poder en sus manos para salvarla, solo se acurro en si misma, sin parar de acariciar el pecho de Edward que subía y bajaba producto de la tos, sus lagrimas caían sin parar, igual que la lluvia que azotaba el pueblo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, como siempre espero sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, peticiones o lo que sea, pero mas que nada me interesa saber que les pareció, suerte en todo, y de verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y escribirme alguna respuesta.**

**Atte: Nonimi**


End file.
